Cognition
by Wicked R
Summary: Sylar gains understanding of the powers given to him by some of the abilities he stole.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cognition

Disclaimers: I don't own any superhuman abilities or anything else to do with Heroes.  
**Genre: humor/angst. A couple of drabbles** possibly shorter than the description leading up to them. That's all I have time for these days.

Rating: nothing you should hide from.  
Summary: Sylar gains understanding of the power given to him by some of the abilities he stole.

Set: some time in Sylar's long future.

Pairing: that'd give the story away!

It took him fifty years to realize what Simon Whittle's ability was. Sylar hunted down almost every man and woman who's name had been on the list of people with special abilities that he had once stole from Primatech and he had to admit, some of them had such trivial powers he wondered himself why his hunger bothered collecting them. Sometimes he'd pick some brains, sense the presence of an ability and would replicate it in his head, taking on a superhuman ability he didn't even know the exact quality of.

There were a couple of occasions where he never found out what the particular ability was for, or what it could be used for. And then there was the case of Whittle.

With always a lot of family members around, it was hard to corner the evolved human. But somehow it didn't click with him. Not when seeing Whittle's busy schedule, not when seeing his precarious economic situation, not when hearing that annoying child laughter.

Sylar did not have many ladies in his life. If we disregard Gabriel's pathetic joke of a nerd girlfriend in high school, there was only Elle, Claire and the occasional one night stand or hooker, a few times every decade or so when he happened to feel like it.

So he excused himself that it was not surprising it took him that long to figure out that no matter the woman, or the form of contraception used, he will end up with a child every time, courtesy of an ability he picked up several decades ago. Superhuman fertility.

Could be about twenty and counting. Twenty little Sylar's running about the planet. Not good...

tbc (should be another version coming up)


	2. Version 2

Version 2: Function

Set: some time in Sylar's near future.

Rating: **Adult**!

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Sylaire

Note: this drabble has not much to do with the previous one, different circumstances, different universe, different timeline.

Claire trashed her head in a craze, hyperventilating. Every single one of her senses seemed to have heightened, her skin tingled with fire as he rubbed against her. A flicker of embarrassment lit up in her for not being able to restrain herself, but it sizzled out as soon as she realized she had no chance to contain her body's reaction. Her neck arched back, her throat giving little, inarticulate sounds as she convulsed around his shaft.

Sylar didn't give her one chance to recover from her sensation overload at any time, and sped up, growing in size and becoming erratic at the same time. His pleasure was not as much sensual, but came from watching her enjoy herself. Looking into her eyes at this moment in time he found more erotic and intimate, than anything else in his life so far.

He knew the signs. Soon she'll find the strength to trust forward herself, wanting more, dig her nails into his flesh, convulse a final time and scream out his name despite herself. Ever since he acquired that ability that allowed him to please every woman he bedded, he liked the part when they all said his name, best. They sounded so liberated, fond of him and admiring. Coming from Claire, it was the most wondrous feeling.

Amongst it all, his own release was almost inconsequential, but the waves of sensation coming from the erratic spasms of her walls around his cock did their job well. He pushed deep into her and followed her into her world of red-hot pleasure starting at his midsection and engulfing his whole body.

Her hands still clutching his back, hanging on to him, it took them a long time till their breathing slowed and they could return into the dull reality of an everyday student's room. They untangled a little, just to be able to fall back into a more comfortable position to rest and then, unfortunately, he remembered. The thing, that always bothered him afterwards. That the master of giving orgasms wasn't him, not really. It was merely an ability he had picked up along the way.

Claire pushed herself up and slid on top, "I think we have some time for another one before I really have to think about studying some." She sounded anticipative.

Sylar chuckled, "yes, Miss Bennett." He was not good at following orders, but some were simply worth following. Did it really matter what drew them together as long as she was where he had wanted her to be and by her own accord as well?

And for the rest of the night, he concentrated on making love to the young woman in his arms.

The End.


End file.
